Loud Loud bizarre adventure- The Loudest Blood
by Arokham
Summary: La historia sigue a Linconl Loud a medida que madura con el tiempo y su enfrentamiento contra su hermano adoptivo, el cruel y despiadado Alexander, en un mundo donde lo extraño es lo natural
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos Amigos nos vemos de nuevo verdad, hoy les traigo mi adaptación del manga anime, JOJO bizarre adventure, dejen sus opiniones quetal.**

… **..**

LOUD LOUD BIZARRE ADVENTURE

THE PHANTON LOUD.

El furioso trote de los caballos detenía su marcha a la orden de su líder de cuadrilla, quien parando el golpeteo de los cascos de aquellas poderosas bestias se encaminaba a lo profundo de aquel barranco en lo que sería una las noches más frías y lluviosas que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Dio la orden de que un pequeño escudaron mantuviera su posición cuidando a la única pasajera que llevaban consigo dentro de la carreta, el resto junto a él se adentraría en la penumbra , dispuestos a develar la naturaleza de aquellas figuras que tanto habían llamado su atención a la lejanía.

-Señor es una accidente- Dijo el cabo, guiando a su capitán atraves del rocoso paramo.

Al llegar el capitán junto a su sequito pudo verlo, una maltrecha carrosa destrozada por el impacto de la caída era prueba de la tragedia que una noche lluviosa había provocado.

-El jinete murió, al instante al parecer, una mujer también una verdadera tragedia señor- Explicaba anonado uno de los hombres.

\- Victimas de estas fuertes lluvias, la carrosa debió aumentar el galope de sus caballos, aquellos los condeno- El capitán, un alto caballero de rubia melena e imponente porte, admiraba con frialdad la escena de un desastre que manchaba la imagen de una nación que se encontraba al borde de la guerra.- Coronel reúna a sus hombres, investiguen la zona, quiero saber quiénes eran estar personas.

\- ¡Encontramos otro¡Capitán Raichenkov¡

Se acercó con presteza al oír el llamado de uno de sus hombres quien entre las rocas iluminaba con una de sus antorchas el cuerpo de un caballero de edad adulta, escasa cabellera marrón y delgada contextura, a su lado un pequeño baúl de mano reposaba en el suelo.

-El baúl , que hay en él, soldado- Preguntaba sin apartar la mirada del contenedor.

\- No…no lo sé pero…puedo abrirlo señor- Con un pequeño ademan del capitán como respuesta , el soldado golpeaba con la culata de su rifle la cerradura. Dos golpes bastaron para abrirla, en su interior, cubierta de un rojo terciopelo un cáliz de extraños grabados se revelaba.

\- Es un vaso y tiene la marca de…, ¡Señor nuestros ignotos son ingleses¡-

-Ingleses- Repetía con calma, antes de oír otro de los desesperados llamados de uno de sus soldados.

\- Señor…señor…un bebe, hay un bebe en los brazos de la mujer, ha sobrevivido- Sin esperarlo, aquel desolador panorama se tornaba esperanzador, pues en él un pequeño bebe sobrevivía ante tal catástrofe.

Pero el sino suele ser incomprensible, en lo que era una tragedia de un solo sobreviviente un agónico llamado a los pies del hombre, le mostraba la verdadera conclusión de tal escena.

-Ayuda…ayuda- Rogaba entre gemidos agónicos, el hombre de castaña cabellera.

-Señor, el caballero sobrevivió que hacemos- Preguntaba intrigado otro de sus hombres a su capitán, quien manteniéndose estoico, no respondía ante tales cuestionamientos.

\- Nada- Respondió con frialdad – La madre Rusia, cuida de sus hijos, no de extraños forasteros, recojan todo nos…- No pudo concluir, el sonido de una palma golpeando su mejilla era todo lo que retumbaba por aquel barranco.

\- Como puedes, como puedes siquiera pensarlo- Una dama, de delicada contextura, hermoso rostro y larga cabellera rubia, encaraba al frio capitán con la fuerza de sus palabras, y su palma.

\- Lyudmila…

-Tonterías, acaso tu patriotismo te ha segado- El no respondió- Lo sabía, bueno a mí no

Pidiendo la luz de uno de los hombres, tomaba con cuidado al hombre entre sus manos dispuesta a darle toda la asistencia necesaria.

-Mi…mi amada Rita, mi hijo, están bien…están bien- Preguntaba acongojado con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Con pena la mujer dudaba si responderle, si revelarle el sucedido.

-La dama falleció- Respondía sin culpa alguna, el capitán, al tiempo que tomaba con sus propias manos la antorcha que iluminaba la asistencia- Pero su bebe, el sobrevivió

\- Mi amada Rita- Decía entre lágrimas -Mi pequeño…gracias por salvarlo…no…quiero olvidarlos, almas bondadosas díganme su nombre, que el mío es Lynn, Lynn Loud.

\- No podría, señor Loud- Respondía el capitán con una palpable culpa, ante la mirada de su mujer y las palabras del caballero.

\- Mi honor me lo exige, por…por favor…

\- Raichenkov - Respondía la mujer- Él es el capitán Raichenkov de la guardia real, yo soy su esposa

\- Raichenkov … Raichenkov …- Balbuceaba- Nunca olvidare ese apellido, pues juro por mi honor y el de la Familia Loud que mi deuda con ustedes será eterna- Dijo el hombre antes de caer inconsciente.

Aquella noche un juramento fue hecho, uno que sellaría el destino de todo un legado, el destino de los Loud.

-o-

El Sino suele ser misterioso en su actuar, aun si aquel se encuentra marcado bajo la estrella que guiara nuestro rumbo por este pasajero mundo puede llegar a ser impredecible, tan encantadoramente peligrosa, tan tentadoramente fortuita.

Habían transcurrido siete años desde aquella promesa, aquel capitán que junto a su esposa en el pasado había socorrido aquel ingles aristócrata, vivía ahora una de las peores crisis que su carrera pudiese vislumbrar. En las calles de la gran Rusia se hablaba ahora de una revolución, de una muerte y una traición, el capitán Raichenkov siendo uno de los más importantes rostros del poder no era ajeno a esto, su labor se había tornado agria y violenta, en el rostro de aquellos a quienes comandaba podía observarla el miedo, el terror a que todo acabase. Con la frente en alto, su valor y su honor no vacilaban, protegería todos a quienes amaba, a su mujer, a sus hijas y a sus únicos varones de todo aquel que buscase destruir aquello por lo que luchaba.

Era fiel, al imperio y al zar, Alejandro II, un hombre al que le debía tanto su honor como su admiración, una fidelidad incuestionable, una fidelidad que sellaría su destino.

Ocurrió una tarde en el más frio de los días, uno que parecía vaticinar la tragedia encarnada que fuese aquel atentado. Revolucionarios atacaron de improviso, arrojando bombas detuvieron el camino del carruaje donde su majestad se transportaba. Raichenkov actuó de inmediato tomando el control de un pequeño grupo se dispuso a reducir a los atacantes, un error por el que pagaría, uno que su destino había vaticinado, a los pies de su majestad otra bomba explotaba, pintando de carmesí la nieve que cubría las calles de San Petersburgo.

El zar había muerto.

-o-

No podía entender la razón de la angustia, ni de las acaloradas discusiones de sus padres, habían abandonado la capital, su ciudad, su hogar, ahora vivían en una pequeña cabaña que fuese en el pasado de sus abuelos, Natasha la mayor de sus hermanas, cuidaba de ellos, arropando a cada uno con amor les daba las buenas noches con una sonrisa que nunca olvidaría.

-Descansa Alexander- Le decía Natasha arropándolo.

\- Natasha- Preguntaba Alexander, el penúltimo hijo de la familia, un pequeño de ojos vivaces, mirada decidida y rubia cabellera.- Mañana volveremos, regresaremos a casa

\- Alex- Le respondía con un poco de pena- Alex, papá quiere lo mejor para nosotros, lo sabes verdad

\- Si…- Respondía el niño.

\- Entonces solo tenemos que confiar en él, vas ver como todo se arregla, solo tienes que recordar lo que dice papá

\- Nunca temer, nunca dudar, nunca bajar la cabeza si aquello por lo que luchas te lo dictamina tu corazón- Repitieron al unísono.

\- Que descanses mi principito escarlata-

Aquella noche durmió plácidamente, soñó con aquel mundo maravilloso que parecía esperarle a la vuelta de la esquina, con el amor de su familia, con la paz de una noche tranquila, un sueño que nunca volvería a repetir.

-o-

Esa noche irrumpieron en el palacio del príncipe escarlata, hombres bajo al nombre del difunto Zar y la madre patria. Acusando al señor de aquel lugar de alta traición, de quien tomarían para sí a su dama en venganza, pues juraron que cada uno de ellos tendría su revancha sobre el cuerpo de la amada del gran capitán.

Eran cerdos asquerosos, una piara desbocada que se embelesaba con cada grito, con cada maldición, seres deleznables, monstruos oportunistas que cual plaga de langostas consumían la pureza de cada una de la hijas del señor con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que haciendo oídos sordos a toda suplica o a todo ruego golpeaban sin cesar sus rostros regodeándose de sus morbosos logros sobre la bandera de la gran madre patria, tres tiros, uno para cada una, fue lo que necesitaron para acabar con sus vidas al sentir su cuenta saldada, pero no para el señor y su dama, para ellos un destino deparado solo para los traidores los aguardaba tras aquel hermoso árbol que en el pasado siendo solo un niño, aquel valeroso capitán plantase . Así pues, como corderos, fueron colgados, uno al lado del otro.

El traidor y su golfa han caído, cantaban los verdaderos traidores, arrojando a las llamas aquella bandera que con tanto valor aquel honorable caballero había protegido y respetado

Él pudo oír cada palabra dicha, cada blasfemia dada sobre aquellos a quienes amaba, quería llorar, quería gritar, lo más fuerte y profundo que su corazón se lo permitiera, pero ella no se lo permitia. Tomándolo en brazos Natasha, lo cuidaba, buscaba protegerlo de aquella mal, de alejarlo de las sombras de aquella oscuridad que arrebataba dentro de si todo pizca de humanidad.

Juntos corrieron a los establos, donde tomando al más rápido de sus corceles, cabalgaban lejos de aquel infierno. Ellos pudieron verla al salir a toda velocidad de la tierra de su padre, la última de las hijas del capitán, la última de su linaje de "traidores", a quien todo galope perseguirían por los nevados caminos que recorrían el lugar.

Con el terror dibujado en su rostro Natasha cabalgaba junto a su pequeño hermano Alexander , a lo más oscuro y profundo del bosque, esperaba despistarlos, una idea que perdía sentido al oír el violento galope de las bestias de los verdaderos traidores.

Sin esperarlo Natasha detuvo su marcha, bajo de la montura y tomo el rostro de Alexander con ambas manos, esperando que este entendiera que este era le final.

\- Natasha sube tenemos que huir, porfavor sube-le rogaba el niño sin poder contener el pavor en sus palabras.

Con una sonrisa que nunca olvidaría, Natasha, la mayor de sus hermanas le daba el ultimo recuerdo de su amor eterno e incondicional.

-Nunca temas-

-Nunca dudes-

-Nunca bajes la cabeza ante nadie, mi amado príncipe escarlata, pues la única voz que has de escuchar es la de tu corazón- Dando un golpe al corcel, dejaba que este corriese sin rumbo lejos de aquel infierno donde dejaba todo aquello que algún día amo. Un disparo fue todo lo que pudo oir a la lejanía, antes de romper en llanto, antes de renegar de todo, de maldecir su sino, de jurar que el tallaría uno, un destino, con sus propias manos, pues no temería, no dudaría y no bajaría la cabeza ante ningún otro hombre, pues él era Alexander Raichenkov, hijo del valiente capitán Dimitri Raichenkov y la honorable doctora Lyudmila Ivanisevic, el hombre que se alzaría sobre todos los hombres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Loud segunda parte**

 **Les recomiendo leer el fic de Montana Vento Loud, explora otros arcos de Jojo se que les va encantar**

 **-0-**

Los misterios y designios del sino, son verdades ocultas a los hombre, pues los hilos que rigen el tiempo y el destino de cada uno pueden revelar un trágico futuro bañado en luz y oscuridad.

Era 1900 en Inglaterra, en un verano como ningún otro, el sol irradiaba sobre los verdes y agrestes campos que cubrían la residencia del Señor Loud, un acaudalado caballero que forjando su fortuna en base al comercio había logrado alzarse sobre muchos aristócratas y burgueses de la alta sociedad inglesa , dueño muchas hectáreas de tierra como de portentosos negocios, el patriarca de la familia alzaba su apellido con honor sobre las tierras de la reina. Pero todo hombre tenía una historia que contar, y la historia de este caballero no era para menos trágica, pues hace mucho, en una fatídica noche había dicho adiós al amor de su vida en un desafortunado accidente, pero en aquella borrasca la luz de un hombre logro iluminar su camino, uno que no solo logro salvar su vida, también la de su primogénito, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln Loud era muchacho de doce años, calmado y de buen corazón, de astucia menguada y una fascinación única por las historias ilustradas, había sido educado para ser todo un caballero, un oficio del cual aun era un mero aprendiz. Sus cabellos blancos como la nieve ondeaban con el recorrer del viento de aquellos verdes y fértiles campos, los cuales junto a charles su fiel amigo recorría en busca de aventuras que saciaran aquella innata curiosidad que sentía y que aquellos libros alimentaban.

-0-

Pero las promesas no se olvidan, y el pacto que el patriarca Loud sello hace muchos años tenía que cobrarse, el encargado para tal labor era sin lugar el hombre de confianza de tal honorable caballero, quien en un largo viaje a la madre Rusia, recorría las calles en busca de algún rastro de aquel niño que llevase el apellido Raichenkov. Pero no lo encontraría sentado en el trono de un príncipe ni en la mesa de una familia, pues aquel niño a quien el infame destino había arrebatado todo, vivía ahora como una hijo de la madre Rusia, en un orfanato de los tantos que sus frías calles albergaban. Tenia doce años, sus cabellos rubios eran abundantes y aquella sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, servía ahora al Vlad, un robusto y desagradable hombre cuya humanidad parecía hace mucho desaparecer, disfrutaba de torturar a todo aquel desafortunado que cállese en sus manos, los niños eran enviados en los helados campos de trabajos y las niñas al servicio de los valientes y solitarios soldados de la gran madre Rusia. Alexander Raichenkov, el niño que un día esbozo con orgullo, no era más que el cruel recuerdo de una venganza que había prometido ejecutar.

-Alexander, pequeño bastardo, tráeme las cuentas y mi botella- Exigia Vlad con desprecio, quien hace no mucho había caído presa de una misteriosa enfermedad, que lo mantenía postrado en cama. Ordenaba con desdén al muchacho desde que este podía recordar , Alexander se encargaba de las cuentas de su señor, su inteligencia lo había mantenido lejos del frio de las minas o los campos, su astucia le había ayudado a sobrevivir en ese infierno en el que muchos de sus "hermanos" no lograban encontrar un final feliz.

\- Si...señor- respondía frunciendo el ceño. No podía describir cuanto odiaba a ese hombre, el desprecio magnánimo que le tenía, el repudio que su mera presencia le provocaba.

-¡Señor Vlad¡Señor Vlad¡- Exclamaba Ruth, la obesa sirvienta del hogar.- Un hombre esta buscandolo, viene en nombre de un tal Loud de Inglaterra. Los ojos del abominable ser se ancharon cual felino, pues recordaba aquellas palabras, venidas de aquel hombre que le encargase en el pasado al muchacho. "Loud cumplirá su promesa"

-Largo mocoso- Le indicaba con desprecio al chico quien en silencio y pensativo apartaba su camino del de aquel hombre.

Los minutos pasaron en la sala estar, de donde con una sonrisa en el rostro Ruth se mostraba victoriosa.

\- Me largo de aqui- Le decía Domin, el único hijo de aquella mujer, quien con una mueca se parecía despedir del muchacho.

-¡Alexander¡- Lo llamaba a su alcoba Vlad.

\- Si señor- Le respondía al llegar.

-Dime Alexander conoces tu lugar en esta casa cierto- Le preguntaba maliciosamente.

-Sí señor, mi lugar es a su lado sirviéndole.

-Si...sí, sí que lo es.

-La pregunta mi señor es...¿Usted conoce el suyo?- Le preguntaba ahora el muchacho.

-Niño insolente...niño- Con dificultad trataba de hablar pero su respiración se agitaba, y su andar tambaleaba.- Que me ocurre, ¡Que me hicisteis¡Hijo de puta¡- Maldecía Vlad al sentirse desfallecer.

-Que no hice...la toxina que recorre su cuerpo, se fue administrada dese hace ya un año "Señor", ahora mismo lo que siente es solo el efecto de una sobredosis de dicha droga que yo mismo le suministre, pues usted confió en mí, creyendo que me tenía bajo su control, pero yo Alexander nunca bajo mi cabeza ante ningún hombre y en especial ante uno como usted, disfrute de su sitio en el infierno.

\- Te mataran- Tosía con dificultad- Al tiempo que arrastrándose por los suelos buscaba con apuro tomar al niño por los pies.

-No lo creo- Respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro, una voz joven gritaba a la lejanía en una absoluta angustia.-Pues yo si quien es aquel hombre de Inglaterra, se que quisisteis pasar al hijo de Ruth como yo, pero lo vi venir, tanto como para prever que esa puerca bebería de tu copa.

En la entrada del carruaje con el rostro desencajado el enviado del Señor Loud observaba la escena.

\- Disculpe la demora buen hombre le decía el muchacho de rubia cabellera.

-Us...usted quien es joven- Preguntaba intrigado y algo confundido.

-¿Yo?, bueno soy Alexander Raichenkov, hijo varón del general Raichenkov, el hombre al que su amo le debe su vida-

-0-

-¡¿Que es esto?¡- Exclamaba uno de los gamberros locales, hijos de comerciantes del pueblo.

-¡Es muy lindo¡ ¡y se ve muy caro¡De donde lo robaste¡- Exclamaba el otro al coger aquella delicada bufanda de seda.

-¡Es mío¡Es mío¡- Gritaba desesperada la chica de solo doce años, una pequeña muchacha de rubios cabellos, ojos del color del más bello lapislázuli y una inocencia que se reflejaba en aquella delicada lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.-Yo lo hice...yo lo hice- Repita incesantemente al darse por vencida en el suelo, entre un pequeño mar de lagrimas.

-¡Tu¡, no bromees.

-Eres la tonta del pueblo, no puedes hacer nada, ¡Tonta¡- Con desprecio, ambos proferían burlas contra la muchacha, en una incesante melodía de humillaciones .

-¡Cállense¡- Fue lo que uno pudo oír al ver como un puño imprevisto lo tumbaba al suelo.-Dejen de burlarse, los hombres de verdad no se burlan de alguien que no puede defenderse- Expresaba airado el muchacho de cabellos blancos , que cual caballero aparecía al rescate de la damisela.

-Quien..quien eres.

-Oye yo sé quien, es el chico, es ese payaso del cabello blanco bien peinado, te crees especial ¡Fenómeno¡Fenómeno¡.

-Devuélvanme la bufanda- Solicitaba con firmeza. Pero unas palabras firmes no fueron suficientes, abalanzándose sobre el, ambos sujetos lo atacaron a la par en una pelea de por mas injusta. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que lograran someterlo y humillarlo. Patadas incesantes caía sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que soportando el dolor cuidaba en brazos la bufanda de la chica.

\- Te vamos quitar esa ca...- No podía continuar al ver con asombro un símbolo que sobre salía de su ropa.-Es el hijo de señor Loud...demonios...te salvaste.

-Espera que?...digo si, te salvaste, pequeño cobarde mejor vete a leer tus libros y a tu casa carísima ¡Me das asco¡- Dejándolo en el suelo, ambos se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin apartar la mirada de sus espaldas, expectantes de lo que ocurriría.

-Esto...esto es tuyo- Le decía Lincoln a la muchacha mientras extendiendo la bufanda busca recomponerse con dificultad

-Gra..gracias como que eso fue muy amable y muy valiente joven Loud-

-¿Joven?-Preguntaba sorprendido-Solo llámame Linki o Loud , todos me llaman Loud a secas, por cierto cual era tu nombre.-Preguntaba Lincoln con un sonrisa que trataba de ocultar el dolor de los golpes.

-Me llamo Leni, hija de Loni el mercante yo...- Se detuvo un momento al observarlo , viendo la muchacha como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de sus heridas decidía tratarlas con un amor casi maternal tomaba de su cesto el mas blanco de sus pañuelos y secaba con cuidado sus heridas.

-No es necesario- Comentaba apenado Lincoln.-Solo hice lo que un caballero hubiera echo.

-Tu ropa, como que está rota...pero puedo repararlo- De su mismo cesto extraía hilo y aguja dispuesta proceder.-Es enserio no es necesario- Ante la sorpresa del muchacho Loud la joven de delicados dedos, remendaba con cuidado las suturas de su camisa.

Permanecieron sobre el césped por horas, en las cuales conversaron de tanto, como así la chica cuido de igual manera de él.

-Esta bufanda significa mucho para mí, como que me recuerda a mi papá, porque el siempre viaja y me trae telas raras cuando regresa, una vez me trajo esto de as...as... de muy lejos, trabaje en ella con mucho amor para que cuando él tenga frio pueda usarla...los chicos de la ciudad me dicen tonta porque hay cosas que no entiendo...

-No eres tonta- Le comentaba entre pequeñas sonrisas- Digo esa bufanda es hermosa, ellos son los tontos porque nunca lograrían hacer algo así, además creo que es bueno tener un padre así, que te quiera y extrañe tanto, porque si mi papa me viera ahora seguro me daría una buena zurra, ¿sabes? el siempre dice "llevas el nombre y apellido de gente importante tienes que defenderlo con honor por eso nunca luches peleas que no pienses ganar"...bueno...muchas gracias Leni.

-Como que no hay que agradecer Linki- Respondía roja de la vergüenza.-Tu fuiste muy valiente y estoy feliz de conocerte.

\- Yo también...nos veremos luego, hasta luego- A presto andar, se aleja el niño hacia su hogar, pensando en el camino una escusa que le permitiese salir de esta situación bien parado, pero destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa en la cual su llegada seria la protagonista, la llegada de aquel chico que marcaria su vida y la guiara su sino, Alexander.


End file.
